The Computing Core provides a high-quality and cost-effective computing environment dedicated to fostering and implementing population-related empirical research of PSTC associates. It provides hardware and software support; facilitates data sharing and dissemination; guarantees security and data integrity; exploits economies of scale in programming and file preparation; coordinates with University and departmental networking and computing services; and facilitates intellectual exchange by providing reliable support for presentational hardware and software, email, and Web/Internet technologies, and access to national networks.